


The Art of Kissing

by Lana_Fair



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Confessions, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, based on after kiss cd, but they're a fairly new couple, getting ready to bed, written during the stream!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-07-01 16:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15777384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lana_Fair/pseuds/Lana_Fair
Summary: Tokiya and Otoya together explore the art of kissing with various results.Written during my first stream!





	1. Goodnight teasing

**Author's Note:**

> I'm honestly surprised I managed to get this thing done in almost one sitting (I had a headstart with about 700 words). Thank you, Kels and Otomi, for joining me! You helped me so much with this T-T  
> This is based on After Kiss CD, if you have a possibility definitely check it out! Tokiya is both sweet and mischevious, while Otoya is just so pure and adorable ♥ I just had to mix them up for a fic.

The mattress dipped as Otoya slowly crawled through it to lay next to Tokiya, phone in hand. It was late already, and the redhead was surprised Tokiya wasn’t asleep already; his boyfriend was a complete opposite of a night owl. Tokiya liked his sleep and there were very few things that could make him stay up past his usual bedtime.

For Otoya it was nice to stay together like that. Tokiya wasn’t big for affection, so Otoya learned to appreciate all the little moments. However, when Tokiya was feeling generous and was showering Otoya with love and attention it was straight embarrassing. So, maybe it was better that way. Tokiya could read his book in peace and Otoya could pretend he’s doing something on his phone while observing his boyfriend.

Just like Tokiya enjoyed reading, Otoya liked to look at him while he was doing it. Tokiya had that natural grace to himself Otoya immensely appreciated. The way his long fingers curled around the book, the way his expressions changed depending on the scene, the way he paused to brush a stray of hair away. It was all wonderful.

Otoya tried to hide his face behind his phone when his heartbeat got faster out of sudden. Tokiya wasn’t even looking at him, probably wasn’t even aware Otoya has been staring at him for the past few minutes. This was ridiculous, calm down stupid heart! Otoya had no idea he could be this hopelessly in love. Honestly. What was it doing with him.

Tokiya turned the page, a tiny smile on his face. Whatever he was reading must have been good to get such a reaction from him. It was a good look on him, that smile. So good Otoya didn’t think much before dropping his phone onto his pillow and leaning in for a kiss. It surprised not only him; when he pulled away Tokiya had the most hilarious expression on his face. Otoya liked that in his unexpected kisses. Tokiya was always so smooth about kissing, obviously with much more experience, it was nice to get this reaction from him. Or any that wasn’t a smirk and a glint in his eye.

“O-otoya?” Tokiya blinked and lowered his book.

“I… It’s nothing.” Otoya spluttered, a blush high on his cheeks, and made a dive towards the bed. With his nose against the pillow and Tokiya’s arm his boyfriend shouldn’t be able to see how embarrassed Otoya was.

He really needed to get used to kissing. This was getting ridiculous.

There was some shifting and Otoya’s nose slipped a little more onto the pillow as Tokiya moved to rest his book on the night stand. He plucked the phone from under Otoya’s head, locking it and setting it on the night stand next to his own phone; in the morning Otoya would complain about the low battery. Serves him right for not plugging it in on his own.

“Otoya, it’s late already. Did you want a goodnight’s kiss?” Tokiya teased, no malice in his voice. He liked those moments way too much to even pretend to be mean.

The boy nodded, hair going up against Tokiya’s arm, revealing his forehead. It was a good forehead, Tokiya decided. On a perfect height for him to push Otoya’s fringe away and place a quick kiss there when no one was watching. Tokiya really enjoyed that tiny height difference between them, sometimes way too much, but what he could do; it was just so fun to tease Otoya after he had to stand on his toes to kiss Tokiya while standing.

Otoya moved his head, his nose no longer pressed into the juncture of Tokiya’s arm and the pillow. His doe eyes were clear and bright as he locked them with Tokiya’s own pools of blue. Tokiya let out a breathy chuckle and leaned down, the angle not comfortable in the slightest. He’d do something about that in a moment. For now the soft pressure of Otoya’s lips against his was more important.

Otoya let out a tiny whimper into the kiss and Tokiya took that as his cue to stop; his boyfriend had a weird habit of going into the kiss already breathless. Usually a whimper like that meant Otoya was running out of oxygen and, just as Tokiya thought, the boy gulped for air, his eyes lidded. He was definitely a vision. The face Otoya made after being kissed, it was definitely high on Tokiya’s list of his favourite Otoya expressions.

He was yet to see what he supposed would be his number one favourite. Maybe in the future.

“You’re so cute.” Tokiya smiled; evenings like this one definitely were special, if only for the total amount of time Tokiya smiled compared to the rest of his day.

“’m not.” Otoya mumbled, eyes still lidded after the kiss.

“You are. I like how you look like when we kiss.” For a few seconds Otoya didn’t seem to make a connection between Tokiya’s words and what that mean. When he did, his eyes shot open, tiny specks of tears gathering in the corners.

“You did it again!”

“Did what again?” Tokiya asked, despite knowing perfectly well what Otoya meant.

The boy’s face was red with embarrassment. “Pervert!”

“There are more perverted things I can do to you than kissing you with my eyes open.” Tokiya said in a low voice, one he knew had Otoya squirming in excitement. What Tokiya didn’t expect was the pillow that was roughly shoved into his face, shielding Otoya from him.

“Why are you so weird, don’t your eyes hurt?” Otoya’s voice was small and adorable. It was a completely different side of him, one that Tokiya wasn’t expecting; he more anticipated the boy to be as loud and obnoxious as he is on daily basis.

“It’s you I’m looking at, so no.” Otoya whimpered and hid his face in Tokiya’s chest. “I like it. Don’t you want to look at me as well? When we’re kissing.” The boy shook his head.

“It’s too embarrassing. I can’t even look at you right before we kiss.” His voice was muffled by the fabric of Tokiya’s nightshirt.

“You do squeeze your eyes a lot. It’s cute but it’ll give you wrinkles.”

“Would you love me with wrinkles?”

“Of course.” Tokiya shifted on the bed so he was leaning over Otoya, the boy trapped with no room to escape. “How about we try to look at each other now? We can practice your breathing as well; I can’t have you running out of oxygen each time.” Otoya turned his face to the side, cheek against his shoulder. Adorable, absolutely adorable. Tokiya wanted to corrupt that adorable creature to the point where no one could recognize Otoya as the same person.

“Would that make Tokiya happy?”

“Very.” Otoya bit his lip, having no idea what it did to Tokiya’s sanity.

“Then… I guess we can try one time.” He whispered. “I want Tokiya to be happy.” Otoya raised his head up just as Tokiya began to lean in, their eyes locked. It was going well, their noses were touching and Otoya still had his eyes open. Tokiya rubbed his against Otoya’s cheek, making him giggle.

“Here I go.” Otoya shuddered when Tokiya’s breath hit his mouth, eyes still locked. Tokiya took his time, enjoying the eye contact; Otoya’s eyes were even more beautiful this close. Specks of orange in deep red, just like the setting sun. Mere millimeters, their breaths mingling, and…

Otoya closed his eyes. _Again._

Tokiya stopped, a small pout replacing his previous smirk. That was _not_ how the kiss was supposed to go, so Tokiya decided to go along with the change and raised his head to kiss Otoya’s eyelid.

“Toki…!” Otoya gasped, opening just one eye in case Tokiya’s mouth was still anywhere near. Tokiya laughed, the sound clear when not muffled by his hand. Gorgeous. Otoya liked it.

“I’m sorry, I had to. You’re really cute.” Tokiya kept giggling as he laid down on his side on the bed, the kissing session done on his part. He turned to take his phone to check if his alarm was all set but was pinned down with Otoya’s weight on his chest. Their noses bumped against each other as Tokiya turned his head abruptly. Otoya pulled back for a moment, wrinkling his nose repeatedly to make the pain go away. Once he deemed it bearable, he returned to the position, crossing his eyes to focus on Tokiya.

“You’re very close.”

“I know. I want to get used to it.” Otoya said, his eyes moving around, trying to get used to the proximity. “you have a really nice nose.”

“Thank you for the compliment.” Otoya chuckled and leaned down to place a kiss on the top of it.

“Very good nose.” The boy grinned.

“You’re acting weird.”

“Am I?” Otoya tilted his head to the side, his eyes once again big, clear, and innocent. “I just wanted to get used to it.”

“It?”

“How close we are w-when we k-k-kiss.” Stuttering Otoya was always cute, and Tokiya really liked cute Otoya. Too bad Otoya was cute for him 99% of the time, with 1% being when Tokiya was really mad with him. Made it hard to focus during interviews at times.

“Would you like to try again?” Otoya nodded, eyes moving from Tokiya’s eyes to his mouth. He swallowed loudly and moved to kiss Tokiya, who was very pleased to note the red eyes, as lidded as they were, were looking back at his. It was… way too exciting. A simple thing during a simple kiss shouldn’t do so many things to Tokiya. But it did. And so it did to Otoya, who let out a muffled squeak and closed his eyes again. Tokiya rolled his own, irritated; it was going so well.

“What now?” Tokiya asked after they pulled away. He noticed Otoya’s eyes were still closed as the boy rested his forehead against Tokiya’s.

“I… got dizzy.”

“You didn’t.”

“I did!” Otoya wailed loudly, the drag out of his words unnecessary. Tokiya chuckled and grinned at his boyfriend.

“It got you excited, didn’t it?”

“It didn’t! Definitely not!”

“Should I kiss you somewhere else? Somewhere where it’d excite you even more?”

“Tokiya, you pervert!” Otoya rolled off of Tokiya’s chest and buried himself under the blankets as Tokiya bursted into an uncontrolled laughter. Otoya was mumbling something, the blanket against his mouth making the words unintelligible. Tokiya knew what he was saying without having to understand; Otoya was cursing Tokiya and swearing to never let him get close ever again if Tokiya were to keep making fun of Otoya. He didn’t shake Tokiya off when he turned to spoon Otoya, so that was a good sign.

“You know I’m joking, right?” Otoya didn’t answer, just snuggled into Tokiya’s chest more and pulled the blanket off his head. Tokiya nuzzled his nose into red locks with a contented sigh; Otoya’s natural scent was really calming. Almost lulling at this time of a day. Exactly what he needed, Tokiya thought, closing his eyes, feeling himself slowly slip into slumber.

“Tokiya?” Otoya spoke up, startling Tokiya. He wasn’t expecting any more talk today.

“Yes?”

“I love you.” Tokiya smiled and pressed a kiss against Otoya’s scalp. His arm curled around Otoya’s middle and pulled him even closer.

“I love you, too.” Otoya grumbled in response.

“You were supposed to get embarrassed.” If Tokiya knew, he’d never forgive himself for not looking at Otoya’s face when the boy was pouting. But, he was a little preoccupied with nuzzling his face into Otoya’s hair.

“I’m sorry to disappoint you.” Tokiya breathed in deep and closed his eyes; time for sleep.

“Wait… You are embarrassed!” Otoya made a move to turn in Tokiya’s hold but failed with how strong Tokiya’s grip turned out to be.

“You’re imagining things.” Tokiya let out a grumble as Otoya tossed and turned in his hold until he was finally facing his boyfriend, his hair, Tokiya’s perfect hiding spot, taken away from him.

“You are!” Otoya giggled at the sight of Tokiya’s scowl mixed with a flush. He narrowed his eyes, hoping it might intimidate the boy, but it only worked to make him laugh even more. “Tokiya’s embarrassed!” Tokiya freed his hand to flick Otoya’s forehead, the yelp mixing with never ending stream of giggles.

“Goodnight…” Tokiya muttered under his breath. It was his turn to let out a surprised noise when Otoya pecked his lips.

“Goodnight kiss!” he said before leaning over Tokiya to reach his nightstand. The darkness was a blessing; Tokiya didn’t want to deal with Otoya’s teasing much more. He was sure the flush got stronger as Otoya’s shirt revealed more and more skin the more his boyfriend tried to reach the switch. Successful, Otoya returned to his previous position, making himself comfortable, snuggled up against Tokiya. His favourite spot. Or rather, anywhere near Tokiya was Otoya’s favourite spot to sleep.

“Right… Goodnight.” One day, Tokiya thought. One day he’d get his kiss while looking Otoya in the eye. And, one day, Otoya’s random confessions of love would stop making him all flustered. One day, Tokiya thought, as he drifted to a peaceful sleep with an armful full of love.


	2. Wake up kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otoya tends to ignore the alarm, and Tokiya doesn't like to wake him up with a countdown when not needed. What Tokiya does like is waking Otoya up with soft kisses, even if that means Tokiya has to wake up those few minutes earlier to have time for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, apparently, this "kissy fic" idea isn't over. And I need some softness from time to time.
> 
> This one isn't long, but I needed it out of my system. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did while writing it and thinking how soft they can get.

It was pitch black when Tokiya woke up. The curtains were shut, and the light of his ringing phone was only source of light. He felt warm, especially on his left side, which was additionally cramped from being slept on the entire night. There, at his side, was tucked Otoya. His light snores tickled Tokiya’s collarbone, nose pressed so close it was a miracle the boy could inhale. Tokiya cursed quietly; the ringing of his phone was getting louder and, of course, it was way out of reach. Otoya let out a soft whine at an attempt to free the arm he was sleeping on, clearly not amused with losing his pillow. For a shortest moment Tokiya was torn between letting the alarm wake Otoya up. If he did as asked, so put Tokiya’s phone on Tokiya’s side of the bed after being done playing his game, then Tokiya wouldn’t have to break free.

Before Tokiya managed to wiggle out, not thanks to Otoya clinging to him even more than before, the alarm stopped, the screen flashing with a notification of 5 minutes long snooze. More than enough; by the time another alarm would ring, Tokiya should have Otoya up and about.

Maybe not exactly _up_ , seeing their usual morning routine as of lately, but definitely awake.

“Otoya,” Tokiya’s voice was quiet and low, slightly hoarse after the night. “Wake up.” A whimper and nose pressed even more into the crook of Tokiya’s neck. Raising his free hand, Tokiya brushed away red locks. He pressed a soft kiss on Otoya’s temple, followed by a few more on his forehead.

“Otoya.” Slightly louder this time, breath warm against Otoya’s forehead. Tokiya’s fingers curled around Otoya’s ear, brushing his hair behind it.

“To… ki…” Otoya murmured in his sleep, lips in a cutest pout Tokiya would gladly kiss.

And he did just that.

The angle was awkward, and Tokiya didn’t manage more than three kisses before his neck began to protest. But, it got Otoya to open his eyes slightly, searching for Tokiya in the dark.

“Hey there.” Tokiya smiled, thumb brushing over Otoya’s rosy cheek. The boy didn’t respond, stuck in that state of not sleeping, but not being awake yet either. “Let me get some light.” Otoya obediently moved to let Tokiya turn and reach for a switch. The soft lightning was enough to see without having to squint and get used to the brightness.

Otoya’s sleepy glare was absolutely precious. He was an absolute contrary of a morning person, and at times he seemed not to be fully aware who exactly was giving him kisses as to wake him up. His brain just knew they felt nice and _right_.

“Good morning,” a grunt in response. Tokiya kissed Otoya’s cheek and eyelid after the boy closed his eyes at the closeness. “Are you with me already?” Tokiya debated for a moment whether or not pet Otoya’s hair; the final conclusion was no. It had a too big possibility of sending Otoya back to sleep.

Otoya blinked a few times before answering, his eyes clearing out. “…Hi.” The voiced lacked its usual cheerfulness.

“Hello. Ready for a new day?” Tokiya run his hand down Otoya’s slim waist and ending up playing with the hem of Otoya’s shirt. It used to be, in fact, Tokiya’s shirt, but Otoya had this tendency to claim Tokiya’s clothes as his own and it was nearly impossible to get them back. The fabric was soft and worn out and Otoya’s new favorite to sleep in.

“A kiss?” Otoya’s voice was small and pleading, lips already puckering. Even in his sleepy state Otoya clearly knew how irresistible he was to Tokiya in the mornings.

“I already gave you some.” Despite that, Tokiya adjusted himself on the bed and leaned in. The kiss, as simple as it was, lasted a little longer.

“More?”

“Morning breath, Otoya.” A whine. Otoya stretched out as much as he could and nuzzled his nose against Tokiya’s, most likely in hopes it’d prompt him to do more. And more he did; just not where Otoya wanted Tokiya to. His entire face was peppered with kisses, making Otoya giggle when Tokiya kissed near his ear. He knew it was his ticklish spot!

“Awake now?”

“Um. Thank you, Tokiya.” It shouldn’t be humanly possible to be so much in love, and yet, seeing the pure emotion in Otoya’s eyes, Tokiya felt himself fall in love a little more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a kudos and a comment!


End file.
